The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus that processes speech data and gaze data, an information processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium.
Recently, in an information processing apparatus that processes information such as image data, a technology is known in which in a period tracing back to a predetermined time from a time when a speech of a user is detected, a display area of an image at which a gaze of the user stays for the longest period is detected as attention information with respect to a plurality of display areas on an image that is displayed on a display unit, and the attention information and the speech are recorded by being associated with each other (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 4282343).
In addition, in an attention annotation system, a technology is known in which an annotation anchor is displayed close to an attention point at which a user gazes, detected by a gazing tracking device, with respect to an image that is displayed on a display device of a computing device, and information is input into the annotation anchor by a speech (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication 2016-181245).